


I Aim To Be Your Eyes

by Wentzuries



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentzuries/pseuds/Wentzuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie is a suicidal teen who thinks he knows life. Ryan Ross, who has faced more than anybody could know, disagrees. Brendon is constantly the downside of his shift at the record shop, and Ryan's had enough of the spoiled little drama queen mocking things he knows nothing of, and when their shifts align he decides to take matters into his own hands. Nobody expects what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Aim To Be Your Eyes

Hello. My name's Mim, and I'm your terrible, pretentious host for however long you binge fanfics for, and I introduce you to my shitty fanfic. I cannot estimate how long this will be or how often I will update, but it will happen. This fic will 100% me very triggering to some people, I can't name them all, but if you get triggered easily come no further. I just needed to put some stuff out here before we get going.  
Also, it may take a while to kick off if ya know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge.

 

xo Mim


End file.
